Naruto - Winged beast family member
by siltaramore
Summary: Naruto is a 7 Year old boy and is chased on October 10th by an angry group of villagers, but he meets an unexpected person who saves him from the clutches of a mob who just want to hurt him. OC and Naruto Are the main characters, Pairings not decided fully yet, rated M for language n possible lemons later in the fic, may get very descriptive.


A/N - Hellooooo! It's Siltaramore here, this if my first fan fiction so please be slightly considerate. I don't mind constructive critism but any unnecessary flaming will just be deleted or ignored. most likely the latter because i don't care the more reviews the better :D either way read and enjoy. Reviews would be lovely if you can tell me if you would like more detail or things as such.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any thing from the said Naruto-verse. I only own the jutsu i come up with and characters i create.

"speach"

'thought'

"**Demon talk"**

**'Demon Thought'**

_"jutsu"_

* * *

**Chapter one - Unexpected Encounter**

**Outskirts of Konoha**

It was the 10th of October and a 7-year-old boy with blonde hair was running as fast as he could scared for his life. the boys name? Naruto uzumaki. The thing he was running from? a group of angry villagers. 'Why are they chasing me?' thought Naruto, pushing his malnourished body to it's limit just to keep out of the villagers grasp. "come back here demon brat!" "once we get you, you're gonna be in a world of pain!" "time to finish what the yodaime started!" these was only a couple of the things that Naruto heard from the villagers chasing him. He put on a burst of speed and started to run towards the very outskirts of the village toward the forest surrounding the village called Konoha.

The only ninja in the group was a rookie chunnin, wearing the official flak jacket of a chunin of Konoha with a forehead protector that was tied around his upper arm. He noticed where the boy was going and run at top speed which was much faster than Naruto. Being at the back of the group it still took him a little bit to finally catch up, good thing too the boy was just about to about 100m from the forest. Reaching out to grab the boy he was just mere inches away and out of nowhere a shadow came from one of the trees and losing balance as his hand was dragged toward the floor with a intense pain shooting through the his hand. Looking down an arrow had pierced his hand and now was imbedded in the ground.

Suddenly a wave of Killing Intent (KI) blew across the group of villagers as a boy with dark red hair with streaks of black that flowed down to the middle of his back with a black robe with red trimmings. The boy with four arrows notched on a bow ready to fire. Seeing this the group of villagers stopped in their tracks about 20m away. "if any of you move it won't be a hand that these arrows go through" staring straight at the group the boy said as the KI only grew stronger. The ammount of KI coming from the boy was what shocked the group of over thirty villagers after noticing the boy wasn't more than 6 years old same as Naruto. One of the villagers spoke up "Boy! move out of the way before we have to kill you too" with a murmer of agreement came from the group. "The demon must be killed!" Naruto had stopped looking back at the boy he was standing 5m away but Naruto couldn't move from the sheer ammount of KI coming from the boy.

"why do you want to kill him?" the boy asked calmly in complete contradiction to the aura of anger coming from the boy. the chunnin pulled the arrow out of his hand and stood before replying "The demon brat deserves to die after the amount of torment he put this village through and as it seems you're insistant on defending him..." pausing to move his hand around to his back into a hidden pouch "... YOU DIE TOO!" pulling a kunai from the pouch he charged the boy with a burst of speed. Not being surprised but this the boy turned the bow that was previously angled horizontally to a slightly slanted vertical position and released two arrows after un-notching two in a sleight of hand. The chunnin didnt have enough time to respond as one arrows imbedded itself into the right side of his chest and the other just above his abdomen slightly toward the left. The chunnin stopped dead and went down onto one knee. Thinking they had an advantage two more of the villagers ran at the boy with their respective weapons (a metal pole and a small knife). The boy quickly re-notched the two arrows he didn't fire twisting the bow back to a horizontal position pulling the bow back, he fired the arrows hitting the men, one in the left eye of the guy to the right, the other piercing the other man through the cheek and out the other end of his head. The two men fell to the ground as quickly as he fired, a pool of blood already appearing around them. Quickly pulling three more arrows from a quiver hidden on his back readied his bow and aimed again at the villagers.

"Any others who think they can take me?" the boy spoke with hatred dripping from his tone. At that moment an even bigger wave of KI came from the back of the group that dwarved the boys a hundred fold. The villagers turned to see their hokage standing there dressed in his white robe and white and red hat with the kanji for Fire written on it. three of his Anbu each wearing their Anbu uniform - which consists of a light grey flak jacket underneath a black sleeveless top, on their legs is black cargo trousers with bandages wrapped around their right leg, on their feet they were black shinobi boots - and their respective masks, one was a cat, the other was a dog and the last was a weasel. Naruto and the boy with the bow dropped to their hand and knees, the bow falling to the floor harmlessly, unable to handle such power that eminated from the hokage. The villagers where quivering in fear, multiple had released their bowels and bladders. "What's going on here?" the hokage asked with a tone that spoke that they will die if they didn't answer. One villager spoke up "we were chasing the de- I mean Naruto and then out of nowhere the other boy, none of us know who he is, came out of nowhere and he killed two of our men and injured another for no reason, Hokage-sama" at that moment the Hokage started moving foward and the crowd seperated very quickly.

The Anbu with kunai in their hands followed their Hokage through the crowd. The Hokage stopped when he got to the front of the crowd laying in front of him was the two citizens bodies and the wounded ninja. After a quick analysis of the situation, noting the boy on his hands and knees now struggling to stand through sheer will power, also noting the weapons that lay around the casualties looked at the boy. The boy now standing at full height in defiance to the sheer overwhelming power refusing to back down. The Hokage didn't know who the boy was not ever seeing him before. The Hokage noticed the 4ft, malnourished bodied boy, his eyes was a red with hints of gold in them, hair red with streaks of black flowing very silkily down his back framing the boys face, cheekbones prominent but thats due to the lack of neutrician in his body. his slender but defined body looked weak like the boy hadn't eaten for days.

The Hokage looked behind the boy immediately noticing it was Naruto the KI he was emitting lessened. Naruto looked up finally able to breathe properly, noticing it was his Jiji-sama, well Jiji in all but blood. He stood up with a massive grin on his face which is completely opposite to his earlier expression of sadness. The Hokage took in the battered form that was Naruto, he was 3 and half ft with blonde spikey hair that seemed to defy gravity. He has deep cerulean blue eyes, and a wide smile that seems to split his face open regardless of the cuts and bruising on his face. Even under all the bruising and blood you could still make out the boy's three whisker marks on each cheek His body slender due to never eating properly.

After a Few moments of looking at the scene before him, The hokage came to a conclussion "Dog, Weasel, kill the crowd, not a single one of those villagers leave here alive and no evidence of what happened here is to remain" The Hokage ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama" they both replied in unison and then turned to the crowd who already started to break and run when they heard the order. The two Anbu seemed to dissappear as they began to cut down the crowd. "cat" the Hokage said "hai Hokage-sama?" 'Cat' replied. "take him to Ibiki and let him have some fun" the Hokage said as he pointed toward the chunnin who hadn't budged since the hokage arrived. "hai hokage-sama" at that moment the Anbu walked foward and placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder and Shunshin'd out of the area with only a swirl of leaves that remained where they were. The hokage turned towards the two boys "now, you two will be coming with me." He moved so fast that neither of the boys could follow him with their eyes grabbing both of their shoulders he shunshin'd out of the clearing.

* * *

**Hokage tower - Hokage's office**

Before the boys can even realise what had happened they were in the hokage's office which was a rectangular room with a semi-circle wall that was floor-to-ceiling windows. on one of the walls was filled with ceiling high bookcases stocked full of books that ranged in subjects from history to fiction, how to control chakra to how to cook a healthy meal in under 20 minutes. the other two walls were blank except for the wall which was opposite the wall with the windows, it held the door to the room. Infront of the windows was a big desk that took up over two thirds of the space. on the desk was multiple stacks of paperwork that had yet to be processed. Sitting at the table was the Hokage whilst the two boys where left in the middle of the oddly spacious office. The hokage took of his hat and placed it down in the middle of the desk as not to disturb any of the paper work. The boy was the first to recover and he stood and drank in the appearance of the Hokage. His face was stern with wrinkles and skin slightly drooping as to show his old age, his eyes showed a caring look but also showed he was experienced. the mans hair was a paper white coloured and was longer than Naruto's but still seemed to defy gravity. It took only two moments to notice that this man was someone beyond his skill level. After taking note of the old man he then noticed that he had left his bow behind. cursing to himself silently he turned to see the boy he just saved finally get his bearings he turned back toward the old man that had come and stopped the crowd from swarming them.

After a few moments in collective thought the hokage finally looked up at the two boys in front of him. "first things first, Boy what is your name?" the red-head looked up at the hokage, "no disrespect Hokage-sama, but isn't it polite to tell someone your name before asking for theirs?" the boy asked. The Hokage chuckled at this "yes it is, my apologies, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konahagakure, now then whats your name my child?" staring for only a second deciding it's best to be fully open if he was to get anywhere. "my name is Rhiki Uzumaki-Yuki" The boy now known as Rhiki stated. It was now that the Hokage eyes widened in surprise at the declaration of the what the boy said. Taking a moment he was about to say something but a certain Blonde haired boy decided he was going to pipe up "WAIT! you're a Uzumaki!?" the blonde exclaimed surprised. To this Rhiki turned to the boy "yes I am, and you would be?" asked the redhead. Naruto stood there for a few moments taking it in and then with another face cracking grin said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" with such levels of happiness you wouldn't have believed just 2 minutes ago he was being chased by a bloodthirsty mob of villagers. now it was Rhiki's turn to be surprised, he stared at Naruto taking in what the blonde boy just said he also soaked in his appearance. Smiling Rhiki thought 'This boy, he's related to me, at least i won't be alone anymore then' Rhiki opened his mouth to respond but a cough from the Hokage grabbed his attention. "well then Rhiki-Kun, Mind explaining what happened just a moment ago in the clearing?" the Hokage asked with genuine interest now.

The boy's smile changed into a more experience look the boy spoke "Hai Hokage-sama.." cutting him of with a wave of his hand the hokage stated "call me Sarutobi-sama but now continue" Following orders the boy nodded "hai Sarutobi-sama, After walking for days I took a rest in one of the tree's on the outskirts of this village only just arriving at this village that is, from there I saw Naruto-nii" Naruto hearing the honorifics smile beamed brightly "here running toward the treeline from over 700m away" at this Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and Rhiki took the hint and said "I have a dojustu that allows me to focus on things a distance away and pick out specific detail, but i will explain that in a moment" answering Sarutobi's unasked question and sarutobi also nodded agreeing to discussing the Dojustu later "anyways seeing that Naruto was bruised and cut i quickly got to my feet and prepared my bow - which by the way was left - and prepared an arrow but I was unable to get a clear shot of any of the ones chasing Naruto, seeing that he looked like he was going to get away only to find one of the mob had been holding back and darted foward closing in on Naruto. This spiked my anger up high but now that they was under 100m away from me i was able to get a clear shot. going for a non lethal shot I aimed at the mans hand which was outstretched toward Naruto. I shot forcing the hand away from Naruto and lodge into the floor. After doing this i dropped down behind Naruto-nii putting myself between him and the mob. with four arrows at the ready, I warned them not to come closer and the person that almost got Naruto charged I stopped him with two of the arrows i had ready putting him in a situation where he couldn't attempt anything more. Two more of the group charged at us and with the remaining two arrows I raised them upon survival instinct and shot and killed the two more that charged at us at which point you came in and then you know the rest" Rhiki then took a deep breathe and waited while Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi took this all in 'damn this boy is skilled, but by the sounds of him he has had to grow up fast from his tone of voice. He has a Dojustu and is skilled with a bow by the sounds of it, what kind of potential does this boy have?' he thought then something clicked "Rhiki-kun why did you decide to help Naruto here?" this caught Rhiki of guard and he thought about it 'i reacted mainly on instict, now that i think about it the reason was because the boy had this air of innocence about him and the mob had nothing but a foul aura that stunk of hatred' after thinking it through a bit more the boy told Sarutobi what he thought. Sarutobi taking this in said "thank you Rhiki-kun, you exposed to me people who didn't deserve to belong in this village and in doing so you also saved Naruto who is like a grandson to me but Naruto, why was you being chased and why aren't you in the safety of your apartment?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto who had a sheepish smile on his face like he was hiding something and was gently scratching his cheek with his finger "well Jiji-san i saw the festival party that was going on a way down the street from my apartment. So I thought that i might be able to enjoy the festival this year, ya know in celebration of my birthday."

"Happy birthday then Naruto" Rhiki said interrupting his story. Naruto turned looked at Rhiki with a genuine smile before turning back to Sarutobi.

Then his expression turned grim and he continued "anyways this was around mid-afternoon, and i walked toward the festival for the battle with the kyubi and when i got close a few scary men got in front of me and said "what is a demon like you doing here, you have no right to be here begone" and then they punched me multiple times in the face, not hard enough to really hurt me but enough to make it hurt so much that i wanted to get away and so i ran the only way I could because they had blocked of the road leading back to my apartment."

Taking a moment to catch his breathe before continuing on. Sarutobi took this moment to analyse this information 'they threaten you, hurt you and you can still smile. Naruto you have got a very pure innocent heart don't lose it'

after catching his breathe and thinking of how to continue, Naruto spoke again "They chased me, more and m-m-mo-more of them" starting to stutter with tears rolling down his face with bottled up sadness finally spilling out "i-i-i j-ju-just ran, not knowing whe-where i was going i ran, seeing the fe-for-forest i wanted to go i-i-in there and hi-hid-hide from all the bad men." he looked at sarutobi with streams of tears rolling down his cheeks but then he broke out into a small smile "thats when Rhiki-nii" copying Rhiki's use of the honorific "here saved me and later you saved me" whilst talking Sarutobi had gotten up and walked to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the young boy. Naruto just buried his head in The hokage robe and cried "Jiji-san why do they hate me? why do they always want to hurt me? why do they call me demon? i have never hurt anyone? i tried to be nice, i tried!" Naruto cried out.

Hearing Naruto, Sarutobi's heart just sunk ' I'm sorry Yodaime i have failed your last wish, they do not believe your son to be the hero that he is' sarutobi just thought to himself, "Naruto-kun it's not your fault that this happened, they are too ignorant to know any better." he spoke softly to the child. At that moment with a burst of smoke Cat arrived in the office. "Hokage-sama, Uran is now in the custody of Ibiki" Cat said with a feminine voice not at all muffled by her mask. Releasing Naruto, Sarutobi addressed Cat "very good, take Naruto-san here back to his apartment, then return with Dog and Weasel." He said with authority, Naruto sniffled and then surpressed his feeling when cat came over to him his smile had returned putting up his mask that nothing was wrong. After touching his shoulder Cat Shunshin'd out of the office leaving. Sarutobi turned to Rhiki who had a somber expression looked at Sarutobi. "so then Rhiki" Sarutobi said returning to his seat "I'm going to need you to explain who you are and why you are in my village so then i can decide what i'm going to do with you"

Rhiki looked at the Hokage for a moment then sighed "Sarutobi-sama, as you now know I am Rhiki Uzumaki-Yuki, my mother was Rhina Uzumaki and my father is Khini Yuki. I am from the country kiri, but my mother and father and me all ran from home because of the Mizukage wanting to get rid of all Kekkei Genkai, and my father having the Ice-release kekkei genkai and me having my dojustu we would be killed. hearing about the fact that we ran we were hunted by the kiri ninja. my mother and father stopped and fought them and they told me run and not stop untill I was somewhere safe, I heard them fight but i just ran, i could hear my mum and dad scream in pain but i just kept running. I turned after awhile to look back and when i did that's when a pillar of pure ice shot up into the sky. i cried as i ran, but i didn't slow untill I had ran for more than two hours. then i walked to nowhere in particular only having my clothes on my back and my bow. that was over a month ago, i hunted for my food but i didnt have any luck the past five days and thats when i showed up here and all this happened." After that long talk he took a deep breath and Sarutobi had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "well Rhiki, i cannot in good conscious let you go back to fending for yourself" having come to a reasonable conclusion he continued "so if you accept you are now a citizen of Konoha, you can choose to either live with Naruto as you two seem to be starting a bond, if he agrees of course, Or you can live on your own, you will get a weekly allowance either way to spend on food, clothes and anything else such as books. is that to your liking?" Rhiki looked down for a moment his fringe finally falling forward (AN: Dat alliteration aye?). Sarutobi looked slightly concerned as the boys shoulders started to shudder, but then he heard the boy laughing gently and he looked up brushing his hair from his face quickly. Sarutobi was greeted with a grin equal to Naruto's "yes i would like residence here in Konoha and if Naruto accepts i would like to move into his appartment or if it's not big enough move us both too a bigger apartment" he said with respect and happiness in his tone. Hiruzen nodded at this and also smiled with the boy "fairly well then, i will get dog to escort you to his apartment but in the mean time, Boar!" Hiruzen called for another Anbu "i want you to get food and go fetch the boys' bow and take it to Naruto's apartment" boar who had just appeared from nowhere was knealt on one knee with his head down in respect "hai Hokage-sama" with that he disappeared just as quick as he arrived.

Hiruzen relaxed into his chair and looked at the boy when he spoke "Hokage-same, i need to ask, why was the citizens calling Naruto-nii a demon? and why did i feel the chakra of a Tailed-beast within him? is he a jinchuriki? and is that why people fear and hate him?" just as he relaxed Hiruzen's body completely tensed again and stared at the boy before thinking 'Should i tell him? or would it be better to lie? no... starting a relation with him when he's obviously knowledgable would only put a danger to me later' "yes Rhiki-san, Naruto is a Jinchuriki, the people fear him because they believe him to be the Kyubi no kitsune which is sealed within him. how do you know of Jinchuriki and the Bijuu? if you don't mind me asking?" Hiruzen said and at this the boys eye's turned dark and he looked down before looking up again after a moment, "i know of the Jinchuriki because in fact i am one of them too, but not to a bijuu.. no i'm host to the tiger of 6 wings, which is just as strong as the Kyubi but there are only two other winged beasts out there... their jinchuriki are unknown" Rhiki gave Hiruzen a moment after finishing what he said seeing the man stared wide-eyed at the boy "there are only three Choju and Tsubasa which is the six winged beast is the strongest of the three. it was sealed within me when i was a baby when it was ravaging our small village, and the existence of the the Choju has been kept secret from everyone, i'm telling you all this in complete confidence that you'll keep it a secret" Rhiki stated honestly. "alright Rhiki, this will be an S-class secret between me and you and no-one else will be told unless absolutely necessary. and by the way Naruto being host to the Kyubi is also an S-class secret, even though everyone knows, none of his age know neither does he and i am entrusting you to keep it quiet from him" Hiruzen said with a commanding tone "you'll also be attending the Shinobi academy with Naruto when you two turn nine" Sarutobi finished talking when Cat, Dog, Weasel and Boar all came back into the room. Dog being the first to talk "Hokage-sama all the people have been dealt with" Hiruzen nodded at this. Weasel spoke next "all evidence has been removed of the scene taking place". Boar was the last to speak "Uzumaki-sans possesions have been placed in Naruto's apartment would you like me to acompany Uzumaki-san to the apartment?" it took hiruzen a moment to think it through and decided. "yes boar, Acompany Uzumaki-san here to the apartment and explain to Naruto-san that should he chose to accept Uzumaki-san here as a house-mate he shall be moved from that apartment to a larger one and they will then live together" Boar nodded at this "Hai Hokage-sama". Rhiki turned to hokage and gave a slight bow "see you soon Hokage-sama" and with that Boar touched Rhiki's shoulder and Shunshin's to Naruto's apartment.

'This is going to be a stressful few days now' "that will be all for now i will need you again soon, as for now, you are dismissed" with a wave of his hand the anbu disappeared from sight but never straying too far except for Dog whose job was to watch the Naruto boy. As they disappeared so too did another shadow that no one sensed or saw.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Please R&R as it would be much appreciated to know what im doing well and what im not doing well. don't expect these chapters to be often as i don't have a schedule for this yet, but i will be updating so follow and/or favourite so you know when the new ones come out.**

**Silt out ;P**


End file.
